johns_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Martino Izodorro
Martino Izodorro is a human and the primary protagonist of most of the Sharp Empire series. He is an exiled prince of Ireland who lived on his aunt and uncle's farm and then was recruited as a member of the Heavenly Federal freedom fighters' team. He is called "Marty" by many of his friends. Biography Young Martino ruled as a prince of Ireland until war occurred involving the Serpentials. They were unstoppable for many miltary forces. Emperor Sharp had assassinated the king and queen of Ireland (Martino's parents). As Serpentials had kidnapped young Princess Mariana, Martino had fled his family's kingdom and started living on his aunt's and uncle's farm, where he grew up. Role in the series Martino's role is similar to that of Luke Skywalker from the original Star Wars trilogy. The rest of this role is later given to a revived Nala Boomer in the third and fourth books, who faces a destiny to avenge her death by the Serpential forces by facing Darth Waternoose and Emperor Sharp. The Sharp Empire (first book) Martino is living on his aunt's and uncle's farm and his uncle, Rowan, buys the Invisi-Bot and Skinamar from the leprechauns' flea market in which they take gold coins. Martino hears the story from the two characters about the war in space with the Heaven Federation against the Sharp Empire. The Invisi-Bot gives Martino a recorded message plate made used by his long lost sister, Princess Mariana. The message says "Please, please, I must have a rescuer." Martino remembers well that when he was a child, he ruled as a prince and his parents were killed. The Invisi-Bot says that Martino has an infinite term memory. Skinamar considers the message plate Martino's lucky charm of the day. Later, Martino eats potato soup for dinner with his aunt and uncle. He says that Skinamar and the Invisi-Bot told stories about the war in space. He wonders if Zinger Warsp and Nala Boomer were real. His uncle says that they were just legends (not to mention folklore). He also says that Martino's sister was kidnapped after the death of their parents. Martino wonders if the Heaven Federation and the Sharp Empire knew his parents. His uncle then tells him to organize the Invisi-Bot and Skinamar for readiness for a convention in Athlone. After dinner, Martino finds the Invisi-Bot alone in the lounge. Skinamar is said to be out in the wilderness looking for help in other places. The next morning, Martino and the Invisi-Bot drive Uncle Rowan's old pick-up truck to look for Skinamar out in the open plains. Rowan calls his nephew on a communicator and Martino says that he's looking for the orangutan and his uncle says to hurry home for the convention. They find Skinamar between rocks and Martino calls out to him. They go to his position and then suddenly, a horde of leprechauns come to take the truck apart. One leprechaun speaks to the heroes and Skinamar punches him away. The leprechauns start attacking them and one shoots a rock with a slingshot at Martino's forehead. Skinamar defends him and the Invisi-Bot in a hiding place. The heroes are saved by Zinger Warsp. Martino lies on the ground after being hit with a rock in the head. He wakes up and finds Zinger with his own eyes. He tells him about Skinamar leading him and the Invisi-Bot out in the wilds. He tells about Skinamar and the Invisi-Bot telling stories about the war in space and Nala Boomer. Zinger says that he knew Boomer well and was a friend. Martino says that the freedom fighters are reunited. Martino gives Zinger his name and Zinger leads the heroes up to his dome in the sky. The heroes sit on rocky furniture. Zinger brings gifts in white boxes and Martino's gift is a pair of disk launchers. He tests the firing power out the dome's window. Martino remembers about his aunt and uncle expecting him home for a convention. Zinger calms him down and Skinamar and the Invisi-Bot open their gifts. After that, Martino shows Zinger the recorded message plate with his sister calling for a rescuer. The whole message plays. Martino asks Zinger how his parents died. Zinger answers that Emperor Sharp won the war and assassinated the king and queen of Ireland. Later, Martino along with Skinamar, Zinger, and the Invisi-Bot realize that destruction was happening on Earth. A desert in Ireland occurred with dead leprechauns and their broken vehicle. Martino drives his uncle's truck back home to his aunt and uncle's farm only to realize that they were killed by scale troopers, seeing their skeletons, because of destruction around the land. He then rejoins his friends as Skinamar builds a turbine motorized vehicle to bring the heroes to an underwater rocket launchpad. They all fly in a shuttle up to space to a station. Martino realizes there are anthropomorphic animals on the station. He explores it, plays an arcade with a wolverine and Skinamar leads him to a table with the assembly of the new Heavenly Federal freedom fighters' team. They are a tiger named Captain Tiblo Tigro, an alien wolf named Manda Monka, and a kangaroo named Shana Cargon. Martino has to use the restroom and Zinger leads him to it where any individual of either of both genders use a private stall with elevator-like doors. Martino has to wear special foamy undergarments with a urinal tube and tank (reserved for males) for the rest of his time in space. After returning to the other freedom fighters, a jailbreak happens. Tiblo grabs Martino's hand and he teleports him and himself to the cellar below the station and had to chase a beast named Rufus, into a trap of a net lowered to bring him back in. He is later revealed as Regulto Beauxon the medical scientist. Martino and the other freedom fighters enter demonstration with their new weapons shooting targets of pirate knights, monsters, and scale troopers. Then they all enter the large ship known as the Great Red Shark. Later they are off to find Neverland (which has been destroyed by the Sharp Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Scale). Martino trains in combat skills with a steel club on blinking lampposts.